


Whenever You Need Me

by sunshineflying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a nursery school teacher and Niall is an overworked single father who depends on his mum for help caring for his daughter Aoife. Liam has never met his student Aoife's parents, just her grandmother, until one day things change. Liam can't believe his eyes when he sees her father, and after that, it's hard to keep it professional. Well, until he doesn't have to anymore.</p><p>OR; Love at first sight, featuring teacher!Liam, single father!Niall, and the most adorable little girl you've ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chopins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopins/gifts).



> Written for the Niam fic exchange, round two! There were many great prompts, but kid fics are my fave so I went with this one, naturally! Thank you to my beta Rachel, as well. You're amazing!
> 
> For [Kjirsten](http://kilamniall.tumblr.com/) \-- I hope you like it!

Liam doesn’t always have the words to describe why he loves teaching so much. It’s one of those things that just comes naturally to him. It’s probably his playful side. He enjoys how fun it is when he gets to teach kids how to use finger paints or sing a new song or even something as small as teaching them how to share.

He’s got one student in particular who is an absolute joy to work with, someone creative and polite and the sweetest little Irish girl he’s ever met. However, her life is a total mystery to Liam. Most parents are knocking on his door day and night, full of concerns for their children. He’s not surprised, being as his classroom is comprised of three and four year olds. However, Aoife’s parents have been practically nonexistent.

Every morning her grandmother dutifully brings her to school, and then picks her up that afternoon. Usually lack of parental involvement to such a degree would be cause for concern, as Liam’s training has told him, but in this case he doesn’t worry. Aoife is cheerful and enthusiastic, and she’s one of the kindest four-year-olds Liam’s ever met. Plus, her grandmother obviously cares very much for her.

Even when it was time to do a conference, her grandmother is the one who shows up to discuss Aoife’s progress. Liam infers that this young girl is being raised by her grandmother -- a kind woman named Maura -- and Liam is just glad Aoife has someone so loving in her life. He’s seen children who go through school without parents to encourage them or grandparents to pick up the slack, and it’s hard for him to watch them struggle. Liam always wishes the best for his students.

It’s a Friday morning when Liam finds out he’ll have the opportunity to learn more about Aoife and her family. Maura brings her to nursery just like she always does, and Aoife smiles and waves at Liam before walking to her cubby to hang up her jacket and set down her lunch box. She’s a tiny bundle of bright blue eyes and big blonde curls, and Liam’s always had a soft spot for her. Before Maura leaves, she says, “Her father will be picking her up today, by the way.”

“H-her father?” Liam falters.

In the year and a half that she’s been in his classroom -- her whole three-year-old year and now her four-year-old year -- he’s never once seen her father or any family but Maura. With a warm but exhausted smile, Maura nods and replies, “Yes. He works so hard, bless his soul. He’s finally taken a weekend off. They’re leaving to Ireland for a holiday as soon as he gets her this afternoon.”

Liam smiles, obviously happy for Aoife, and says, “That’s wonderful. Will she be back for class on Monday?”

“I couldn’t say. They’re visiting her grandfather. Niall’s not sure how long they’ll stay. I think he’ll bring her in on Monday if they’re back, because I’ve been told I’m not needed until Tuesday afternoon,” she explains.

Liam nods, and he smiles at Maura through his excitement and slight confusion. “That’s wonderful. I’m glad she gets to have some quality time with everyone,” he says.

Maura looks sad as she says, “Me too. That poor girl needs more of her father in her life, if you ask me. But he works hard for her, I’ll give him that.”

“What about her mum?” Liam asks, feeling lucky that he’ll get some more information.

There’s a dark flash of something in Maura’s eyes -- anger or disappointment, perhaps -- before she says, “Her mum’s gone. She left Niall all alone right at the start.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Liam says. Aoife is such a happy girl, he’d never imagined that her home life was less than ideal. She certainly has no reason to believe she’s got anything less than a perfect life -- she’s got a supportive family and a hard working dad from the sounds of things.

“Niall’s a brave man but he’s working himself into the ground,” Maura says. “He works for the post,” she adds, “so you recognize him when he arrives.”

Liam finds it hard to believe that he’s actually going to meet Aoife’s father after all this time. It feels a bit monumental, and he’s always happier when he knows more about his students. Liam likes knowing such things because he feels more connected to them in the classroom. If he’d known Aoife’s mother wasn’t present in her life, he might have had her making gifts for “grandmother’s day” instead of Mother’s Day as the rest of the students did.

At least now he knows, he tells himself, and he gets class started shortly thereafter. Aoife is cheerful and polite, and she’s so sweet to everyone in the class. She somehow acts perfectly her age and wonderfully mature all at once; she includes anyone in playtime who seems to be all alone, and she’s the only child who knows all of her classmate’s names. Aoife’s a gem, and Liam knows she’ll go far.

When the end of the day arrives and it’s time to prepare for parents to begin picking up their children, Liam sets them in free play time and goes around from circle to circle, checking in on all his students to be sure they’re getting along.

Aoife is patient, moving from group to group so that she can talk to everyone. He’s always been amazed at how easy it is for her to mesh so easily with her classmates; they all take her into their games and activities as though she’s been there from the start.

However, his heart starts to drop and ache for her when, child by child, the class diminishes in size until Aoife is the only student remaining. Liam wonders if she’s been forgotten, but he likes to see the best in people. He’s hoping that it’s just her father running late, not being forgetful.

Most of the other teachers have left, and the principal of the school is the only staff member remaining aside from Liam. Excepting the janitors, they’re the only three left in the building. The principal makes a call to the mobile number she has on file for Aoife’s father Niall, but receives no answer. Thankfully, Aoife is good natured and doesn’t even realize something’s wrong as she plays with the toy kitchen set near the windows.

Just as Liam really begins to worry, he hears rustling in the doorway and in rushes a postal worker with dirty blonde hair (Liam thinks it’s from a bottle, but Aoife is blonde so he’s not quite sure) and flushed cheeks. “Sorry. So sorry. Got caught up after a basket of mail fell in the back of the truck, and I’ve --” he explains, horribly out of breath.

“It’s fine,” Liam smiles, though inside his head he’s thinking he’s so fit what do I do what do I do because he’s panicking. This never happens. Parents aren’t attractive to him. Except Niall is and that really messes with his head. “She’s been having a great time with her food,” he says as he gestures to Aoife at the kitchen set.

Aoife hasn’t even left her play area yet; she’s cleaning up which gives Liam a few moments to speak to Niall alone, assuming he’s able to find words. “Yeah, she likes the kitchen,” Niall says, smiling as he watches her.

“I’m Liam Payne, her teacher,” he explains, holding out his hand. Good, he tells himself. Keep your cool. “It’s so great to finally meet you. I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time.” That wasn’t so cool, he chides himself. Stop that.

Niall takes his hand and he’s got callouses and his hands look like they’ve been papercut a few hundred times but it’s the smile that draws him in. It’s clear he’s had braces by the regimented straightness of his teeth, and his blue eyes are just like Aoife’s as they look apologetically at Liam. Their hands shake and don’t separate at first as Liam stares, undignified, and Niall says sadly, “I know, I’m sorry it’s taken so long.”

Liam doesn’t speak, and Niall’s eyebrow quirks in a way that should clue Liam in to the fact that he’s not let go of Niall’s hand yet and that’s rather strange. It takes Liam until Aoife interrupts them to finally release his grip on Niall’s hand, and they’re flushed and Liam’s feeling like an absolute idiot as he steps back. Get it together, he’s just a parent, Liam reminds himself.

But now Niall’s wearing a smirk on his face that leaves Liam feeling uneasy because he totally just noticed the way Liam lost his composure. Aoife reaches up for a hug and distracts Niall, and Liam uses that moment to take a deep breath and pull himself back together. “I hope I’m not keeping you from your family or anything,” Niall says as he lifts Aoife on his hip.

She looks sleepy now, with her head resting on his shoulder and her little hand grabbing the lapel of his jacket lazily. It’s sweet, the way she’s as close to Niall as she is her grandmother Maura, even given the supposed lack of time Niall and Aoife are able to share together.

“It’s fine,” Liam says as he goes to Aoife’s cubby to retrieve her things. “You’re not keeping me from anyone.”

Niall fixes Liam with a disbelieving gaze, like he finds it hard to believe that Liam doesn’t have anyone to go home to. Liam blushes, because he can feel the gaze as he brings over Aoife’s jacket and lunch box. Instead of asking questions about Liam, Niall turns to Aoife to ask, “Where should we go for dinner?”

“Ir’land?” she mumbles softly.

“Yeah, our flight’s in a few hours,” he replies, “Do you want to eat on the way?”

“Yes please,” she says as she squirms out of his arms when she sees her belongings in Liam’s hands.

Niall puts her down and Liam holds out her jacket for her. “You’re parking at the airport?” Liam asks.

Aoife is by their feet, pulling on her jacket with deliberation. She’s got her arm in the wrong sleeve and her jacket is upside down until Niall reaches down to fix it. “I mean, I guess, yeah?” Niall replies, sounding unsure.

“I mean… that’s quite expensive, isn’t it? I can drive you if you want.”

Liam freezes and even Aoife glances up as Niall pauses. Shit, Liam thinks to himself. Great job insulting him. He knows he’s just been far too forward. Before he can mutter out an apology, Niall says, “That’d be great, yeah.”

He looks a little uncomfortable and Liam is worried that he’s just messed things up terribly. “I know that’s incredibly weird of me to offer, since we’ve just met. I’m so sorry. I just meant…” he says, but he pauses. There’s a lot to be implied by offering because of money.

“No, it’s okay,” Niall insists. There’s slight embarrassment in his gaze but he’s got a smile on his face so Liam doesn’t think he’s screwed up too badly. “We were going to eat on the way… I mean, if that’s okay?”

“Sure,” Liam smiles. “I might get some dinner as well. Living alone means sometimes groceries get forgotten, right?”

He knows he didn’t have to mention that he lives alone, and that he might have crossed a line in inviting himself to their dinner after insulting Niall by offering to drive them instead, but Niall’s still wearing a smile on his face so Liam figures that’s a good sign. Niall smiles and nods in reply to Liam’s statement and they lock eyes for a moment until Aoife’s sleepy whine breaks their concentration. “Right,” Niall mutters, flushed. “Just a minute, love. You just need your jacket, then we can go.”

This is the most tetchy Liam’s ever seen Aoife, but she’s had a long day and she’s probably hungry and eager to get to Ireland. Liam grabs his jacket and bag from his desk, and then shuts off the lights in his classroom. Aoife whines again and Niall cuddles her close. “It’s alright,” he whispers.

“No dark school,” she mumbles.

“It’s alright,” Liam offers. “We’re saving electricity, like we learned in class. Remember?”

She focuses her big blue eyes on Liam for a moment, and then nods before resting her head on Niall’s shoulder again. “She’s just tired,” Niall says. “She’s been so eager for our trip to Ireland this week that she hasn’t slept much.”

Liam leads Niall out of the school, only pausing once so he could lock his classroom door. “You could’ve fooled me,” he comments. “She’s the sweetest student I think I’ve ever had. She’s always so polite and she’s friends with literally everyone in the class. With most students I can tell when they’ve not slept well, but not with Aoife.”

Niall’s chest puffs with pride and Liam definitely notices, but doesn’t say anything. Niall should be proud, he thinks, because he’s raised a wonderfully well-behaved little girl. That’s more than Liam can say for a lot of parents. Niall’s also got the work ethic and attitude that will ensure Aoife is just as kind as an adult as she is a child, Liam can tell. He’s been teaching long enough to see patterns in students, to look at them years later and recall that sadly, they’re turning out just like their disconnected parents.

Liam has a nice, safe car, but no car seat. Niall seems to read his mind, because once they’re outside, he says, “I just need to grab her car seat.” With Aoife still in his arms, he shuffles over to his junker of a car. It’s tattered and rusted and the muffler is one pothole away from falling off, but it’s something.

But Aoife doesn’t want to let go of Niall, and that presents a problem. “Hey Aoife,” Liam coos, trying to help. “D’you want to help me pick the music in the car while your daddy gets your seat?”

Niall watches with bated breath, like he’s pretty sure she’s going to say no but thinks that if anyone can get her to say yes to letting go of him, it’ll be Liam. She mutters a barely audible yes, and Liam plucks her from Niall’s arms so he can grab the seat.

As Niall is transferring Aoife’s car seat from his car to Liam’s much more dependable sedan, Liam sits up front with Aoife on his knee. She’s reaching for the dials on the radio and he’s got his car running so it’ll warm them from the spring cold that’s penetrated the vehicle while he spent all day inside the school. In the end, Aoife isn’t satisfied with anything but pop radio. “It’s all so dumb, though, isn’t it?” Liam asks as Aoife stares disappointedly at the radio. “We could really use a good new boy band. We haven’t had anything decent since N*Sync…”

Aoife looks absolutely confused, but decides to nod in agreement anyway. Niall opens the passenger side door and Aoife nearly jumps out of her skin, but she giggles when she sees that it’s her father. “Daddy!” she smiles.

“Come here, you,” he laughs. He holds out his hands for her and says, “Time for you to get in your seat so we can eat and then go to Ireland!”

It’s like the mention of Ireland has pumped much more energy and enthusiasm to Aoife, and Liam can’t help but smile along with them. Niall tickles her and makes her smile as he buckles her into her seat in the back. Once she’s secure, Niall hops into the passenger seat. “D’you have everything?” Liam asks.

“Aoife… wallet… car seat… luggage,” Niall mutters. “Just a second, our bags are in my car.”

“Sure,” Liam smiles. “No problem.”

So, he turns up the radio for Aoife and she kicks her little feet and sings nonsense sounds that are nothing close to what Liam hears on the radio. But Aoife is happy, and that’s what matters most. Once Niall puts the luggage in the trunk, he’s back in the seat and shouting, “To Nando’s!”

“Nanos!” Aoife echoes cheerfully.

Liam pulls out of the car park and begins driving towards the restaurant. “I hope Nando’s is okay?” Niall asks. “I forgot to check. It’s just that it’s me and Aoife’s favorite.”

“It’s great,” Liam insists as he glances over at Niall. “It’s my favorite too, actually.”

“D’you hear that Aoife? Mr. Payne loves Nando’s too!” Niall announces to her.

Aoife cheers and they’re all smiling and having a good time the entire drive there. Time is short so they order Nando’s to go, and they eat in the car on the way to the airport. Aoife makes an absolute mess that Niall tries to clean up, but Liam reaches out to grab his hands so he can stop him. “It’s alright,” Liam insists with amusement. “You’re going to miss your flight if you keep doing that.”

“Well…” Niall hesitates. “I mean…”

“I mean it,” Liam tells him. “I can clean it up.”

“How about this? You leave it there and I’ll clean it up when you pick us up.”

Liam falters for a minute and he just stares at Niall, who’s holding Aoife’s hand as she stands at his side. She’s pointing and talking about everything she sees in the car park enthusiastically, her joy at traveling to Ireland evident once again. Neither of them are listening to her as Liam lets the words settle on him.

He hadn’t even thought about it, but Niall’s right -- he should be the one to pick them up. He has Aoife’s car seat, and Niall’s car is parked at the school. It all makes sense. Niall looks scared when Liam comes out of his thoughts, and neither realize that their hands are still connected.

“I’ll make you a better deal,” Liam smiles. “I’ll clean it up and I’ll pick you guys up. But I should probably give you my number so you can give me details on when you need picking up, as I haven’t got a clue.”

Niall full-on smirks at this, and Liam’s sure he’s caught on to the fact that he’s flirting. “Alright, yeah,” Niall nods, looking rather happy about Liam’s suggestion.

Reluctantly, they separate their hands, and Liam feels a spark, a jolt of something like reassurance. Liam thought he was inappropriately crushing on Aoife’s father, but now that it feels like Niall’s flirting back, it doesn’t feel quite so wrong. Niall pulls out his mobile and hands it to Liam, who inputs his number into the phone. “There, now we’re all set. Anytime you think of something you need to tell me, just… text,” Liam offers.

It’s a loaded invitation, but it’s one that he doesn’t think Niall will miss the meaning of. Liam knows that flirting with a student’s parent is wrong, but he’s only got Aoife in his class for a few more months and Niall seems like a really nice guy. Liam’s totally intrigued by him and wants to get to know him better.

Aoife stomps her foot on the ground and shouts, “Daddy!” before either of them are snapped from their gaze with the other.

“Right… we should get going,” Niall says, cheeks pink with embarrassment. “Security and all that… it’ll probably take a while.”

“Well have a good time,” Liam replies. “Like I said… text anytime. I’ll be here whenever you need me.”

Liam feels safe being so blunt now. They’ve been flirting with each other, after all. Niall smiles, and Liam takes comfort in knowing that he hasn’t crossed a line with Niall, that he hasn’t said too much.

Aoife and Niall are gone all weekend, and even though he doesn’t usually see them on weekends he still finds himself missing them. He feels better anytime his phone buzzes, because it’s usually a message from Niall. He’s taken full advantage of Liam’s suggestion to text anytime, and as a result Liam’s got an inbox full of photos of Niall and Aoife in Ireland.

His favorite is the one Niall sent on Monday, just before they boarded their flight back to London. It’s a picture of the two of them buckled up in the airplane. Niall’s wearing a cozy sweatshirt and Aoife has on a blue dress with black stockings. Both of them have a big toothy grin and their blue eyes are sparkling, and part of Liam wants nothing more than to save the photo to his phone, it’s that cute.

Below the photo Niall included a little piece of text, and it’s that text that makes Liam’s heart beat a little faster and a big grin spread across his face. He reads it over and over again until it’s time to pick them up at the airport, and he can’t help but imagine all the possibilities ahead now that Niall’s made his feelings known.

The clock strikes ten and Liam stands up to leave, but just before he does he checks his phone one more time, re-reading the words so he can remind himself that yes, this is real and yes, this is happening. The words play over and over in his head, and Liam is ecstatic. Who knew that two simple words (and far more x's than he modestly thought necessary) could make him feel so much?

**missing you! xxxxxx**


End file.
